1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable handle for use with a container that is typically used in the foodservice and restaurant industry
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, containers that are used in the foodservice and restaurant industry required a metal or plastic handle that is secured to the container by drilling holes in the container and using bolts and/or screws to mount the handles on the pan. The metal or plastic handles have to be constructed to be of a predetermined size to fit a particular container. In addition, the drilling of holes into the containers raises concerns from a sanitary standpoint.
It is an object of the present invention to provide handles for a container that are easily mounted on a container by means of a band that is slightly larger than the outer peripheral surface of the container. The band is wedged onto the outer peripheral surface of the container to hold the handles relative thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide handles for a container that are capable of being removed from one container and installed on another container for changing the handles when required.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a handle for a container wherein the handle includes a bracket for insertion between a band and an outer peripheral surface of the container for retaining the handle relative to the container during use and for permitting selective removal of the handle from the container.